Last Stand III (Pirate Seas)
Pirate Seas |Type = Last Stand |Plant = Choice without sun-producing or free plants |image = LS2-3.png |name = Last Stand III |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A star |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |Objective 2 = Don't lose any lawn mowers |before = Last Stand II (Pirate Seas) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 9 (Chinese version: pre-1.8)}} Dialogue (intro) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: You've got a boat load of sun. Don't go overboard. (Penny appears) Penny: I see what you did there. Crazy Dave: Wha -? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *This is a unique level with no planks on the lawn likewise Pirate Seas - Day 22, but unlike Pirate Seas - Day 22, three kinds of zombies can pass the lawn: Swashbuckler Zombie, the Imp Cannon and Seagull Zombies, which will fly over certain plants and make certain strategies useless. The Barrel Roller Zombie doesn't usually appear and, even if he does, he won't pass the lawn so don't worry. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 2 4 5 3 |zombie3 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie4 = 2 5 4 1 3 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie6 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |ambush6 = |note6 = Raiding Party! |zombie7 = 1 3 5 5 1 2 3 4 |zombie8 = 2 4 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |ambush10 = |note10 = Raiding Party!; Final Wave }} Strategies Notes: This strategy is for all versions. Normal Strategy :See Gallery for more details. :Created by A normal strategy for the ones who haven't unlocked Snapdragons yet. *'Required plants:' **Bloomerang **Bonk Choy **Wall-nut **Spikeweed *Two columns of Bloomerangs will be enough to replace Snapdragon. *Plant a column of Bonk Choys in front of the Bloomerangs so Wall-nuts will never be eaten. *Plant a column of Wall-nuts in front of the Bonk Choys to protect them. Just in case, of course. *Plant a column of Spikeweeds in front of the Wall-nuts to deal even more damage to the zombies. *Now, you have an epic battle to watch. Spike, Spike, Punch Created by *'Plants needed:' *Bonk Choy *Spikeweed *On the backmost row, plant Bonk Choys. *Cover the rest of the spaces with Spikeweeds. *Watch the heads. (of the zombies, not the plants) Spikes in Flatulence :Created by . *'Required plants:' Spikerock Chili Bean *On the backmost row, plant Spikerocks. *Cover all other spaces with Chili Beans. *Let us rock with zombies and their disturbing bouts of gastrointestinal stress. Speedy Lasers Created by *Fill the back two columns with Laser Beans and the third with Wall-nuts. **Takes about 1 minute and 30 seconds to finish the level from level select to end, depending on how fast you are. OR *Fill the back two columns, and the first, third, and fifth row in the third column with Laser Beans. Upon reaching final wave, use the two Plant Foods on the Laser Beans in the second and fourth row. *Takes under 1 minute and 15 seconds to finish the level from level select to end' depending on how fast you are. Fist and punches *Plant Snapdragons at the first column and Bonk Choys at the second column. *As all zombies are weak at this level. They get kill easily. *Imp showers will get killed by Snapdragons. Bloom and Doom Plant two rows of Bloomerangs on the left side of the screen. Plant a row of Snapdragons in front of them. You're ready to rock! The Bloomerangs will go through the invading zombies, simultaneously damaging the Imp Cannons. Dragon Age Plant three rows of Snapdragons on the left side of the lawn. They may not reach the Imp Cannons but they can easily take down all the Imps it will blast in seconds. Bowled Across the Water Plant two rows of Bowling Bulbs, plus as many as you have enough sun for in the third row. The Bowling Bulbs will roll across the water, and do severe damage to the Imp Cannons, usually decapitating incoming Swashbucklers. When an Imp starts to eat a Bowling Bulb, use Plant Food if necessary. Fume-shroom/Tall-nut/Boosted Infi-nut Strategy By *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Tall-nut **Infi-nut Plant three rows of Fume-shrooms in the back, and a row of Tall-nuts in front of them. Plant an Infi-nut in the rightmost column. Let's Rock! Boost the Infi-nut right after you start. This will take care of Imp Cannons, at least until they release their shower of imps. Swashbucklers and imps will have to eat through the Infi-nut force field before they can get to the Tall-nuts. Boost the Infi-nut again when the force field starts to look weak. Fire Away! By *'Required plants:' **Coconut Cannon **Lightning Reed **Infi-nut Put a row of Coconut Cannons in the first column and a row of Lightning Reed in the second column. Put an Infi-nut in column five, row three. Let's Rock! Boost the Infi-nut immediately. This will deflect imps not released by the Imp Cannon self-destruct. Boost the Infi-nut when the force field disappears. Use Coconut Cannons for the imp cannons, although this requires timing with the constant Raiding Parties and Imp Cannon firing. This should reduce the amount of Imp Cannons self-destructing greatly. Also use the coconuts when zombies get too close for comfort. Hot Potatoes By Place Snapdragons in all of the spaces in column one and two. In the third column, place Snapdragons in rows one, three, and five. Place Sweet Potatoes in rows two and four in the third column. No Plant Food needed. Cannons Away! By Place Coconut Cannons on the back row. Then place Infi-Nuts in front. You can place one or two rows as you wish. Save extra sun for repairs. If you do not have the Infi-nut, use Tall-nuts. You will have 125 sun left which you can use to repair one Tall-nut. The Bodyguards By *'Required plants:' **Spikeweed **Bonk Choy **Snapdragon **Sweet Potato Plant five Bonk Choys on column one. Place two Sweet Potatoes on column two, rows two and four, and a Snapdragon in row three, in between the Sweet Potatoes. Place complete columns of Spikeweeds on the fourth and fifth columns, and place two more Spikeweeds in front of the Sweet Potatoes. Let us rock, and see if the Scurvy Trio that appears in this level will even be able to hurt the Sweet Potatoes. Gallery LS2-3G1.png LS2-3G2.png LS2-3G.png|Raiding Party! LS2-3G4.png LS2-3G5.png LS2-3G6.png|Final wave LS2-3R.png|First time reward Trivia *This level is nearly identical to its counterpart, Pirate Seas - Day 22, in the international version, except with more zombies. *For some reason, Barrel Roller Zombies appear, even though they can only fall into the water, making their inclusion in this level useless. Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with extra objective(s)